


euphoria

by Vampirette_Knight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirette_Knight/pseuds/Vampirette_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not perfect, or beautiful or romantic, but it's all Sakura can ask for. Because it's Sasuke and that's all she's ever cared about. Sasusaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. e

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.
> 
> This one's a short multichap fic.

e.

It's not perfect, or beautiful or romantic, but it's all Sakura can ever ask for. Because it's Sasuke and that's all she's ever cared about.

He never cuddles with her, or tells her how beautiful she looks. He doesn't take her out on dates or sweep her off her feet.

But he's there, and that's all she cares about.

\- x -

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, why don't you smile more often?"

"Hn."

"And why do you speak in single syllables?"

Smirk.

"Because you know what I mean anyway."

\- x -

Sasuke grips her hips tightly, trying to anchor himself to reality. Because, God, this woman made him lose his mind. He pounded into her with adroit precision and relished in the moans of approval in which he received.

The pinkette beneath him squirmed, trying to adjust herself, but to no avail. Sasuke seemed to be fully content in the position she was in, and she knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"Sasu…ah…" her lips parted in ecstasy, her hands gripping onto his shoulders desperately. "Oh, god…please…please!"

Sakura arched into him further, letting out another moan. Sasuke's left hand broke free of her hip to snap firmly against her mouth.

"Shut up." He rasped in between disjointed breaths. "If someone hears us because of you, I won't ever let you live it down." His somewhat threatening tone only proved to further stimulate Sakura's pleasure. A jolt of pleasure racked through her body at the thought of possibly getting caught.

Well, they were doing it out in the open.

Sakura never suspected Sasuke to ever be the kinky type, but she couldn't have been more off. It seemed that all his pent up emotions poured over into his sexual energy, which spelled trouble for Sakura.

Sakura's legs wound tighter around Sasuke's waist, pulling him deeper inside her with each reckless thrust.

"Shit, Sakura…" he muttered, eyes shut tightly. He quickened his pace, hoping to finish before someone decided they needed Sakura for something.

Sure, doing it in the office is typical. Not so creative.

However, doing it in the office with the door open was a completely different story. And it wasn't like her office was on the far corner of the hospital. No, it was in a moderately crowded area. And it was only mid-afternoon.

Sakura's fingers wound through Sasuke's silky locks, pulling his head closer, digging her fingers deep into his scalp as a wave of pleasure racked through her entire body.

"Nya…ah…Sasu…" Sakura moaned; lips parting in pure, unadulterated pleasure. She heard his breath puffing into her ear with each hot pant he released. His rough, calloused hands squeezed her breasts, adding to the stimulation. She shook her head, writhing in a desperate attempt to contain her moans. Her hands gripped his, pushing them away because the pleasure – at that point – was too intense.

She opened her eyes briefly to see a smirk on his face as he thrust himself repeatedly into her, shaking her entire body with the force of his thrusts. She touched his cheek briefly, eyes struggling to stay open. His bangs tickled her face, a low guttural groan slipping from his lips effortlessly.

Sakura liked Sasuke best in times like these. When he was so innocent, and open and vulnerable. It gave Sakura hope that not all was lost. That there were still parts of his childhood that he held onto.

Her hands released his hair and traveled down to his chiseled chest, tracing the contours of his abs deliciously. Her hands traveled lower to the joining of their bodies and Sasuke cursed under his breath. Suddenly, he stopped his frantic movements and pulled out of her. As Sakura mewled her displeasure, she felt herself being flipped over so that her face was pressed against her placed his head at her opening, tracing his fingers along her spine, before gripping her hips and roughly slamming into her so hard that her body shook in spasms.

Sakura gripped the edge of the desk to anchor herself to some sort of reality because he was bringing her into her sweetest fantasy. Her eyes shut tightly in euphoria as a rather loud moan unexpectedly tumbled out of her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up." Sasuke commanded harshly, tugging on her hair violently. Sakura – rather turned on by his harsh demeanor – covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her moans. She couldn't hear anything other than the hard slapping of their bodies slamming against each other.

She could feel herself losing reality, the pleasure quickly building up inside her. She ground her teeth together to prevent any further distractions from leaving her swollen lips. His grip on her hips was steel-like, and she would surely have bruises later on to prove it. He increased his pace considerably, his body moving with lightning speed as another quiet groan of her name escaped him.

"Harder…" she whispered, her own voice shaking in time with each thrust. He complied easily, causing her body to react instantly. She choked off a violent cry of release as her orgasm flooded throughout her body with blinding speed. She saw white, her entire body shaking and pulsing with the pleasure that overcame her. Her limbs turned to jelly as the intensity of the orgasm became almost unbearable.

Sasuke felt her walls clamping around his shaft, triggering his own coveted release. As he thrust into her one final time – his hot seed spilling into her – his body became numb with pleasure. He slouched down, his breathing heavy. Sakura's pulse raced, and neither of them could move for a good five minutes.

When their breathing returned to normal, Sakura's wobbly arms slowly lifted her off of the desk. She felt weak and exhausted as she gathered her clothes, Sasuke quickly following suit.

They dressed in silence, too tired to make an effort to talk.

When they finished, Sakura walked up to him and combed her fingers through his disheveled hair, smoothing it out.

When she lingered there too long, Sasuke plucked her wrist and removed it from his hair, dropping it at her side. He wouldn't meet her gaze – which wasn't abnormal. Sakura smiled somberly, looking down.

She heard his footsteps walking away – briefly stopping before muttering, "Let's go."

\- x -

He pretends he doesn't need her.

He knows he can't lose her,

But he tries to ignore how important she is to him.

Because that would mean he had to admit that he cared.


	2. u

euphoria

u.

-x-

"Sasuke, watch out!"

"...!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura, fuck, don't do that!"

"Shut up, Sasuke. You know you love when I scare you."

"You're annoying."

-x-

Sakura thrummed her fingers against the table impatiently, pencil in hand. Her eyes scanned the paper several times before she announced, "I just don't understand."

Tsunade nodded. "I know. It's nothing we've ever seen before."

Sakura scanned the charts carefully, watching the ebbs and flows of the chakra pattern. "Why is it dipping down so low? He should have plenty of chakra in reserve."

Tsunade leaned forward and whispered, "That's exactly what I'm worried about. With the Kyuubi inside of him, we shouldn't have to worry about this at all."

Sakura nodded in understanding, glancing at the tan blonde to her right. His bright blue eyes closed, and his chest rising and falling softly with each beep of the monitor that was hooked up to him. Sakura's eyebrows knitted together in worry. How was this even possible? What the hell happened on that mission?

"Is Sasuke conscious yet?" Sakura asked absently. If Naruto wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, she needed to find out from Sasuke what happened.

Tsunade shook her head. "Not yet. We've been checking on him every fifteen minutes. For now, we're just going to have to treat Naruto for chakra depletion, although I'm not sure it will do much."

"Do you think they ran into the Akatsuki?" Sakura questioned, watching the heart monitor idly.

Tsunade's gaze followed Sakura's. "It's possible. Only they would have the knowledge and skill to deplete the Kyuubi's chakra."

"Right. I assume you've already sent a squad to check that out?"

Tsunade grinned. "You know me so well."

Sakura cracked a smile, although she was terribly worried about her teammates. She'd yet to check on Sasuke, but he was in stable condition, so she wasn't as worried for him. "Maybe Kakashi can use the Sharingan to check on the Kyuubi. See what happened through him."

Tsunade nodded and stood. "You might be onto something, Sakura. I'll go get him immediately. I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Sakura smiled, "Gee, thanks."

"Naruto should be fine for now. I want you to check on the Uchiha and see if he's awake."

Sakura nodded, "Hai."

Tsunade's eyes softened, "Don't worry Sakura, they'll be fine."

Sakura nodded.

I hope so.

-x-

Sakura swiped her ID card in the door, looking through the tiny window to peek inside. On the bed was a mass of dark hair, hiding the pale skin underneath.

His head faced the window, the soft spikes visible to her.

"You're awake."

Sasuke didn't reply, only turned his head from the window to face Sakura – who closed and locked the door behind her. She made her way over to the bed, sitting at the edge. She felt Sasuke's body lean towards her slightly, underneath the weight of the mattress. Her eyes scanned his body for any obvious wounds. Those damn medics were so lazy sometimes, refusing to waste their chakra on smaller wounds.

Her fingers grazed a few scrapes and bruises as she spoke, "Naruto is still unconscious. How's your memory?"

"Hazy." He replied curtly. Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I'll tell Tsunade that –"

"Wait." He interrupted, closing his eyes.

Sakura waited patiently, as he tried recalling the mission.

"We were on our way back," he began uncertainly, "and then we were surrounded. We hadn't sensed anything, so it took us off guard."

"How many?" Sakura encouraged softly.

"Eight."

Sakura nodded. "Akatsuki?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, they weren't wearing the cloaks."

"Interesting…" Sakura murmured, perplexed.

If it wasn't Akatsuki, then who else could it be?

Sasuke opened his eyes, gaze meeting hers. "I don't know what they did to him." He whispered.

"But you saw them do something?" she prodded hopefully.

He turned his head away to resume looking out of the window, "Yes." he replied through clenched teeth. Sakura knew he was upset that he didn't save his best friend. She touched his shoulder affectionately. Immediately, he shrugged it off.

"I don't need your sympathy." He snapped.

Sakura considered this, all too used to this behavior. "No, you don't." she agreed easily.

His gaze softened, and she knew he regretted snapping. "I'm – "

"It's okay." She finished. She didn't need to hear his apologies.

She stood, checking his vitals from the monitor. "Well, you're vitals are fine. You should be released in a few hours. I'll come check on you later."

Sakura turned to exit, leaving Sasuke to himself.

"What about Naruto?" he asked.

Sakura turned, facing him. "No. He'll be staying here for a while. We're not exactly sure what's wrong with him. I was hoping you'd know, actually."

A moment of silence passed. "His chakra is below average right now. We think the Kyuubi is weakened, but we're not sure how. Kakashi's checking him out now. Maybe when you're better you can see too. But for now, just rest."

Sasuke stared at the floor silently.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

He knows something, she accused, and I'm going to find out what it is.

-x-

Sakura sat rigid, hands splayed over Naruto's chest. Her eyes were closed in concentration, as she poured a healthy dose of her chakra into his system. They'd been doing this twice a day for three days, in order to keep him alive.

The strange thing was that his chakra kept diminishing.

He wasn't doing any jutsu, so Tsunade thought that maybe the Kyuubi was sucking up the chakra to regain its strength. Hopefully, the Kyuubi was getting stronger again.

Kakashi hadn't been able to detect anything unusual, but they weren't giving up yet. Next, Sasuke was going to take a look. Since his Sharingan was more advanced, perhaps he'd be able to see something.

Sakura sensed the door open. Pausing, she opened her eyes, her glowing hands soon fading.

"Sasuke." She greeted stoically. She was exhausted from constantly giving Naruto vast amounts of chakra, but she tried hiding it. Sasuke narrowed his gaze,

"Stop overworking yourself. I'm sure Tsunade could give Naruto her chakra if you're too tired."

Sakura glared at him. "I'm fine."

He shrugged, walking up to the bed. "Whatever you say."

She stood and moved to the side, allowing Sasuke to hover over Naruto beside her. "I need you to check on the Kyuubi. See if you can contact it somehow."

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, his eyes bled red. His gaze searched Naruto's chest, looking for the Kyuubi's chakra. He found it, albeit with much difficulty.

"He's weak." Sasuke stated.

Sakura nodded. "We thought as much. Can you try talking to him?"

Sasuke nodded, but didn't speak. He was entirely focused on Naruto. Sakura waited patiently, clasping her hands together desperately. After a short while, Sasuke spoke. "He says he's getting stronger again. Just keep doing what you've been doing, and he should be fine."

"And Naruto?" Sakura pressed.

"Naruto too." Sasuke confirmed, deactivating the Sharingan. Sakura let out a sigh of relief and faced Naruto. She cupped his cheek, brushing her thumb across his whiskers.

For a moment, everything became dizzy. Her eyes closed, blackness filling her vision.

Sasuke watched as she began to sway. He opened his mouth to speak when her body collapsed, leaving him with less than a second to catch her.

She collapsed into his arms, leaving a very angry Uchiha to carry her home.

-x-

"Sakura."

Sakura blinked.

Once, twice.

"Where am I?" she murmured.

"Home." A deep voice resonated.

Sasuke.

Sakura sat up, her eyes adjusting to the brightness. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Sasuke replied, looking down at her.

Everything became clear then, and Sakura looked around to discover that she was in her own bed.

"Naruto - ! "

"– is perfectly fine." Sasuke finished. She shot her gaze to him, widened in disbelief. "He's awake now."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Kami."

"Tsunade said to give you the day off tomorrow. We can visit Naruto tomorrow, but she doesn't want you overworking yourself."

Sakura narrowed her gaze at him. "Why do I have a feeling that this is your fault?"

Sasuke smirked. He leaned in close to her, hovering over her body. Sakura leaned back until her head hit the headboard. Sasuke's lips came in contact with her ear as he whispered,

"Because it is."

Sakura shuddered.

Sasuke crawled on top of her, spreading her legs. "You see Sakura, you've been working entirely too much lately." He ground his hips against hers, causing her head to fall back, and her mouth part, a soft pant escaping her lips. "You've been ignoring me." he accused roughly, sucking on her neck.

"Sasuke…" she panted, running her fingers through his hair.

"And I simply. Won't. Have. It."

Sakura's eyes shut tightly as she felt him press against her burning core.

Damnit, this Uchiha was going to be the death of her.

-x-

Giggle.

"What?"

Smile.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, Sasuke. I'm just laughing at your hair."

"My hair?"

"Yeah, cause it looks like a chicken butt."

Glare.

"Fuck you."

"I love you too, Sasuke!"

fin.


End file.
